Spot luminaires are typically powered by a light emitting diode (LED) or an assembly of LEDs and concentrated into a collimated beam with a low cost spun aluminum reflector. Spot luminaires provide bright low-glare lighting; however, the reflector profile becomes deeper and less efficient as the focused beam narrows.
There is interest in adapting LCD backlight technology to illumination. A slab light guide is reasonably efficient in the backlight of an edgelit TV. However, these backlights are designed for wide view displays, and they emit at high angles unsuited to low-glare specifications. A lenticular light guide is a collimated source, but the functional luminaire requires a turning film and a specular reflector in addition to the light guide.